Recordações
by wweismann
Summary: Eu me lembro da última vez que fui feliz. Era dezembro. [DRAMIONE]


Eu me lembro da última vez que fui feliz.

Era dezembro. O inverno, poucos sabem, é minha estação preferida. Existe algo no cair da neve que sempre me deixa inexplicavelmente feliz, o cobertor branco que cobre a cidade e acaba, inevitavelmente, gerando transtornos. O inverno é muitas vezes visto como o fim, o término de um ciclo que impiedosamente destrói tudo o que toca, a iminente derrota de tudo que lutou para viver durante o ano, mas o que as pessoas esquecem é que a estação é a pausa que precisamos.

Para se transformar, a gente também precisa se destruir.

Era o solstício, eu me lembro bem. As luzes de natal iluminavam a cidade, a decoração dourada e vermelha que me fazia rir da sua expressão aborrecida – "Grifinórios malditos!", eu ouvi você dizer mais de uma vez quando você achava que eu não estava prestando atenção – enquanto sua mão se enlaçava na minha, a recusa de usar luvas levando ambas ao seu bolso sob a alegação de "tem mais espaço" assim que eu soltei um som de surpresa. Os carros buzinavam, a neve se acumulava no seu casaco preto e em meus cabelos castanhos e eu sorria, a certeza de que essa fantasia de inverno só fazia coroar minha afeição aos curtos dias nublados e chuvosos.

Não era Londres. Poderíamos ser nós mesmos aqui ainda que por pouco tempo. A Inglaterra parecia estar a milhares de quilômetros de distância e não a apenas duas hora e quinze de avião. Você apertou minha mão quando eu me distraí, me trazendo de volta à realidade. De volta a você. Pela primeira vez na vida a minha realidade era melhor que meus sonhos, do que os universos existentes nos livros que eu lia sem parar.

Caminhávamos naquela avenida larga e em meio ao caos de carros, ônibus e pessoas, éramos apenas nós em um lugar onde não entendíamos uma palavra do que os outros diziam. Fomos ao parque: você tremia de frio porque tinha escolhido um casaco mais bonito e não um quente – você jamais trocaria estilo por conforto, eu sabia, mas não sabia que o príncipe das masmorras tremeria a menos um grau. Eu tirei meu cachecol – verde, ele te fizera sorrir mais cedo quando nos encontramos no saguão do hotel – e coloquei em volta do seu pescoço, você aproveitando o momento para roubar um beijo antes de voltarmos a observar aqueles que passeavam despreocupados por alguns minutos, rapidamente convertidos em hora e meia e um feitiço para nos aquecermos quando você se cansou de fazer tudo "do jeito trouxa".

Três e meia da tarde o sol já estava se pondo e você resolveu que era a melhor hora para passearmos pelo centro, as luzes dos prédios acesas e o céu escuro contrastando com o chão branco. Tinha parado de nevar há algum tempo, as pegadas dos turistas e locais que passavam por lá claramente visíveis. Você resolveu parar para um café. Nós rimos, fomos felizes.

À noite você me disse que precisava ir.

"Sem problemas, quando você volta?" me vi perguntando, sabendo do tipo de vida que ele levava e como o trabalho consumia grande parte do seu tempo como... Bem, como o meu consumia o meu. Foi aí então que você pegou nas minhas mãos, engoliu em seco e me olhou nos olhos.

"Eu não sei se volto"

E você se foi. Do solstício fiquei não com a promessa de dias mais longos e de que em breve tudo voltaria à vida, mas da destruição e perda de tudo que um dia existira. Eu entendi seus motivos – você os explicou bem, eu faria o mesmo. Mas não é porque eu entendo que não machuca, que não dói. Foram duas horas e meia longas no vôo de volta para casa. Foram duas horas em um metrô apertado no qual nada conseguia me fazer sentir algo, seja bom, seja ruim. Eu tinha perdido toda a sensibilidade ao que quer que fosse, eu não conseguia me importar.

Eu cheguei em casa e me sentei no sofá. Os minutos viraram horas, as horas dias e os dias semanas até que eu fui forçada a seguir em frente. Não recuperada – não tinha processado a informação, eu não estava bem -, mas eu precisava seguir em frente. Eu me enfiei cada vez mais no trabalho, deixando nenhum espaço para a vida pessoal: você não pode ter pensamentos tristes se você não tem tempo para pensar. De noite era silêncio e o silêncio é o mais aterrorizador dos sons porque te leva exatamente aonde você não quer ir.

Não é fácil passar pelo luto do fim de algo quando ninguém sabe que aquilo sequer existiu. Não existe apoio porque você escondeu isso dos seus amigos e seu orgulho estúpido te impede de agora ceder e pedir ajuda. Quando eles perguntam porque estou tão sem cor e as olheiras tão profundas, eu apenas menciono a quantidade absurda de trabalho que tem e começa a falar do caso mais entediante que tem na esperança que meus amigos não me deixem continuar e mudem de assunto – e eles sempre o fazem. Não é culpa deles, eu é que não estou pronta.

Meses passam e o tempo para se curar não existe. Não existe porque eu não me dei ao direito de tê-lo. Porque a única forma que eu consigo lidar com isso é colocando em uma caixinha e compartimentalizando, jogando em um canto obscuro qualquer da minha mente. Acontece que depois de algum tempo eu tive tanto medo de abrir aquela caixa e eu apenas normalizei o que eu fazia, normalizei me sentir assim. Depois de um tempo, você está tão acostumando ao estado entorpecido que não percebe que isso não é normal.

Anos vêm e vão. As tarefas e o trabalho mudam, mas nada é capaz de me causar a sensação que você me causa. Eu ainda evito partes da cidade que me lembram você, eu tive que achar um novo café e – pior! – uma nova livraria, porque eu sempre precisava me convencer que nem todo tufo de cabelo loiro era seu, evitando despertar em mim mesma as borboletas no estômago e expectativas mesmo quando eu via um tom acobreado, tão diferente do seu platinado. Eu tentei seguir em frente sozinha, mas não consegui.

Mas tudo bem. Algumas coisas não são para ser. Alguns momentos devem ficar sempre na memória, algumas lembranças revisitadas como uma tortura terrena eterna de lembrar que você perdeu algo que tanto queria, para te castigar pelos seus erros que você nem sabe tão bem quais foram mas apenas sofre. É a sua via-crucis e depois de um tempo é cansativo demais lutar contra então você apenas continua, o peso da cruz nas costas enquanto você tenta não olhar para trás, não compreender o porquê da sua penalidade.

Já faz quase uma década. Nove anos e trezentos e sessenta e três dias, para ser mais precisa. Eu já tenho alguns fios de cabelo brancos e já deixei de tentar lutar contra as olheiras. Aperfeiçoei o sorriso mais sincero que eu posso dar, aquele que estampa o Profeta Diário no casamento dos Potter ou no nascimento do meu afilhado. E ontem o Ministro anunciou que eu era a nova vice-chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

Eu sei que deveria estar feliz. Eu cheguei mais longe do que qualquer um poderia imaginar anos atrá sobrevivi a tanta coisa, eu passei por tanto para chegar aqui. Eu me esforcei, trabalhei duro, consegui. O Ministro já deu sinal verde para juntos erradicarmos as antigas leis em favor dos puro-sangue mas apesar da papelada que tanto me fez esquecer como eu me sentia estar acumulada na mesa da cozinha, eu sigo sentada ao lado da janela, um chá que há muito esfriou no parapeito da janela e a tardia primeira neve do ano caindo, dessa vez em Londres.

Desta vez não há sorrisos cúmplices ou motoristas impacientes buzinando: a rua está vazia, as luzes dos vizinhos apagadas, o cobertor branco intocado. Não há decorações em vermelho e dourado, apenas luzes piscando. Eu não olhava para pessoas em um parque mas sim para uma ruela qualquer na qual ninguém tentara se aventurar desde que começou a nevar. Não havia qualquer sinal de um casaco preto ou de cabelos platinados. Não havia nenhum resquício de alegria, só minhas memórias, tão distantes que eu estava prestes a começar a me perguntar se elas não tinha sido criações da minha imaginação – talvez assim seja melhor. Talvez se eu me convencer que esta é a verdade eu consiga voltar a ser como eu era ou o mais perto possível. Talvez se eu me convencer que eu não tive de fato um gosto do paraíso antes de afundar nas profundezas do tártaro.

Talvez...

Saí de perto da janela, o chá esquecido de uma vez por todas, me afundando no sofá em frente a uma televisão que passava um filme qualquer natalino que eu não prestava a atenção. E pela primeira vez em tantos anos me permiti ver o quão partida eu estava, o quão em ruínas eu tinha ficado. E foi assim que desceu a primeira lágrima. E a segunda. E a terceira. E o dia se tornou noite em algum momento no processo. E eu eventualmente fiquei sem lágrimas, fiquei sem ter o que botar para fora. Foi quando levantei, indo ao banheiro lavar o rosto e olhar para os familiares traços de olhos opacos e cabelos que escapavam o que tinha sido um coque calculadamente arrumado.

E eu voltei para a sala quando bateram na porta.

Os casacos eram pretos e com neve acumulada nos ombros, as mãos vermelhas queimadas pelo frio que as faziam tremer enquanto segurava um buquê de flores. Rosas de chá envolviam um centro de rosas vermelhas e brancas, trazendo a mensagem de que ele nunca me esqueceria e reforçando que éramos inseparáveis. Sem me mover, olhei em seus olhos.

"Você voltou?"

"Voltei"

Eu lembro da última vez que fui feliz.

Foi há cinco minutos quando ele me abraçou e eu tive certeza de que agora tudo estava em seu devido lugar.


End file.
